Blessed Sinner
by Kitten Darling
Summary: Cody Jenkins is half angel- half demon. What happens when he begins to change on his 16th birthday and his best friend Andrew finds out. What will happen to their relationship? Will Andrew shun Cody or will he love him even more? Maybe SLASH/ Yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cody looked down on his classmates. He was sitting on the roof of Pierce High School; the only high school in the county. He was depressed. Abnormally so. It seemed that he was getting more and more into a funk with the passing weeks.

Maybe it was because his birthday was in a few hours and with his birthday was worst day of his life. The first change was always the hardest. He didn't want to change but it was who he was. He couldn't stop it, only let it pass.

'I guess I have to go to class...' he thought. He got down from his perch and walked down the stairs and down the long dull white hall. He got to the third door on the third floor and opened it slowly stepping inside with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"You're late again Mr. Jenkins." Mr. White said and gave him that look teachers give you when you interrupt class for something dumb.

"Sorry Mr. White. It won't happen again." Cody said monotonously as he walked to his seat in the back of the room. Mr. White looked at Cody one more time before going back to his lesson on the Spartan way of life making an exciting lesson into a dead boring one in no time at all.

Cody stared out of the window. He saw several blue jays fly by the window and land on a nearby elm tree on the school grounds. 'I want to be able to do that. Just fly away from all my worries.' He thought. 'I wish I were able to do that.' Cody turned around in his chair to listen to the rest of the lesson.

"And then the Spartans were ready for battle," he heard Mr. White say before the bell for the end of class rang. "Alright, it's time to go. Everyone get your books and stack them on my desk and then you are free to leave."

Cody stood and gathered his belongings. He looked up through his blond bangs to see a person smiling down at him. He looked at the male with light blue eyes and blond hair with soft facial features.

"What's wrong? You seen to be down, Cody. You can tell me," Cody's best friend, Andrew, said.

'I really can't.' Cody thought. "Nothing at all. I'm just thinking about tomorrow," he said putting on a fake smile for Andrew's sake.

"Oh. Okay. You thinking about the party?" Andrew said raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm thinking about after I kick out all the drunk teenagers and have time to myself." He said smiling. He looked at the older boy. 'Why do I feel like I need to hurt someone?' Cody thought.

"Well I promise not to be too drunk and be able to walk out of my own free will." Andrew said smiling back at the shorter boy.

"Good that means I won't have to call the cops." Cody said smiling and walking out of the classroom to his locker on the first floor.

"Well I got practice now so I'm going to go. Is that okay?" Andrew asked stopping to grab his gym bag.

"Yeah. I was just going to stop by the nurse's office then head to the music store to get my orders then head home." Cody said smiling and opening his locker. He grabbed his book bag and his small black notebook. "Bye. I'll see you later," he said as he turned and walked down the hall.

"Cool." Andrew said and waved his goodbye to Cody. He turned and walked to the locker rooms. Once he got there he started to change when he heard a loud bang a few rows away. "Hello? Who's there?" he called out into the empty locker room.

When he got no answer he walked down the aisles and looked down the first one to find nothing. He continued to walk and found nothing down either of the other aisles. 'I guess it was nothing.' He thought and walked back down the aisles to his bag. He peered down at the bag and saw a note. It said _'Watch your back. He's going to come after you next. He's on the loose this is the beginning.' _

"What the heck? Is this some kind of prank?" Andrew asked no one in particular and jumping when he heard a voice.

"No it's not a prank. It's just a warning, "said a voice. Andrew turned to see a figure walking from the head of the aisle.

"Cody? Is that you? Do you know who wrote this?" Andrew said walking to the boy and grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"Yeah and he's in here. Right now," Cody said smiling at Andrew.

Andrew looked closer at Cody. He noticed that his eyes weren't their usual light green color but a deep blood red. "Cody? What do you mean? Did you see who wrote this?"

"Yeah I did. Actually, I wrote it. I just thought that you might want to know that you might be the next victim on my list."

"You did? What do you mean by victim?" Andrew asked releasing Cody's shoulders and taking a step back.

"Oh, I just mean that if you find yourself missing anything don't be surprised. It's just to warn you to not cross me. Ever or you'll regret it," Cody said smiling evilly. He pulled a knife from his back pocket and pushed Andrew against the lockers. "Now, you will walk out of this locker room and pretend like this never happened. If I hear that you even said a thing about seeing me here, I'll come after you and make sure that you will never walk again. Understand?"

"Yes. I won't tell a soul. No one will know you were here." Andrew promised trying to figure out what had happened to his best friend.

"Good. Now get going before Coach Henry notices that you are late," Cody said turning around and walking away. He put the knife in his pocket again. He got about three or four steps away before his eyes turned normal again and he fell to the ground.

"Cody!" Andrew exclaimed running to catch Cody before he fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"What? Andrew? What happened to me? I don't remember anything past walking to my car," Cody said holding his head with a hand and trying to stand up.

Andrew let go and helped Cody stand up and walk to the bench. "Well, you just came in here and threatened me with that knife in your pocket. And then you told me to get out."

"I did? Andrew I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I promise that it will never happen again," Cody said desperately.

"It's okay. You didn't look like yourself at all. Your eyes were red like blood and you seemed like you were possessed."

"Really? I'm so sorry. If I hurt you in any way I'll never forgive myself," Cody said frowning and on the verge of tears.

"It's okay." Andrew said smiling down at the boy. He looked at the younger boy sitting on the bench and examined him slowly. His eyes had gone back to normal and his usual calm and quiet demeanor was back.

Cody looked at Andrew. "I'm sorry. Andrew, what's wrong? Is there something on me?" he said looking down at himself.

"No. I was just making sure that you had gone back to normal." He said smiling.

"Oh. I'm still confused as to why I started to change so early." Cody mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean 'change'?" Andrew asked sitting next to Cody on the bench.

"Umm… nothing. It's nothing you have to worry about. Just a family problem." Cody said standing and beginning to walk to the door.

"Cody, tell me," Andrew said frowning slightly. "I don't like to see you sad."

"Well…" Cody began. "You've been to my house many times, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Andrew said confused.

"And you've seen my mom and dad right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well… They're… Different." Cody said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'different'?"

"My dad's a… demon. And mom's an angel."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Andrew asked getting slightly angry. 'Why would he say something like this? He's just teasing me and doesn't want to tell me. He's scared.' Andrew thought.

"No, I'm half demon and half angel," Cody said turning to face Andrew.

"Cody, why are you lying to me? If you don't want to tell me then just say so."

"I'm telling the tru- Ahh!" Cody yelled before falling to the floor writhing from a pain in his back.

"CODY!" Andrew yelled running over to cradle Cody's body as he watched as the back of Cody's shirt began to rip apart.

"ARGHH!" Cody yelled louder as he felt the wings begin to rip out of his body.

Andrew watched silently as the wings finally emerged and unfolded. "Cody. You have wings." Andrew said reaching out to touch them softly.

"I know. I told you. I didn't lie." Cody gasped out slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Andrew said helping Cody up.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either. I guess the change is over now." Cody said looking at his one glossy black wing and one silvery white one. "I guess this is me from now on." He said sighing and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Cody called walking into the house and closing the door.

"You are? Are you alright?" his mother asked rushing to him and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Mom. Can't breathe!" Cody said trying to wiggle himself out.

"Oh, sorry." She said letting go and stepping back to look at him closely. "You look older."

"I do? I don't feel like it." Cody said looking up the stairs. "Where's dad?"

"He should be in the study." His mom said turning him around. "I see you changed early."

"Yeah. Andrew saw." Cody said walking up the stairs slowly. He turned the corner and walked slowly to a large mahogany door with a golden plaque on it reading: Dr. Charles Jenkins. Cody stopped at the door and knocked waiting for a reply to come.

"Come in!" a voice said from the other side. As Cody walked out he saw a black flash run by.

"Dad, why was Oscar in here?" Cody asked walking in and going to the oversized black leather chair.

"He came in with me. I had just closed the door and he didn't want to leave until he heard you." His father said.

"Oh. Well mom says I look older. Do I?" Cody said smiling.

"Not really but I see your wings came out."

"Yeah. I was with Andrew."

"What? Did he see?"

"Yeah. He didn't seem fazed by it. At first he thought I was lying when I explained then my wings came out." Cody said sitting in the chair.

"Really? He must have felt something wrong with you. He trusts you that much." His father said smiling at him.

"I guess. That or he was scared."

"Of what?"

"Well my personality shifted. I was another person. I threatened him." Cody said looking down at his lap and wiped at a tear about to fall from his cheek.

"Cody, are you crying? I'm sure he wouldn't be afraid of you. He probably felt that something was wrong. Like I said. He wouldn't be afraid of you if you were yourself. He just knew you weren't yourself."

"Thanks Dad. Ughhh… I feel like I need to do something. Something terrible." Cody said gripping his chest tightly.

"You need to hurt someone. The pain won't go away until you do. It's my side of you." His father said getting up to walk around the large wooden desk to clasp Cody's shoulder tightly. "Come on. We need to talk this over with your mother."

"Alright. What are we going to talk about?" Cody asked getting up and stumbling over to the door.

"Need a hand?" a voice said catching Cody mid-fall.

"Andrew?" Cody said looking up at Andrew's smiling face.

"Yeah. I seem to be catching you a lot, don't I?" Andrew said helping Cody stand up and putting a hand around his waist to hold him steady.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just going through a lot of pain today."

"No problem. Now where were you headed?" Andrew said walking out of the study with Cody's father behind them.

"We're going to talk to mom. She's downstairs." Cody said.

"Alright." Andrew said picking Cody up.

"Ahhh… Andrew you don't have to carry me. I can walk." Cody said blushing.

"I know but I have to care for the hurt. If I don't I wouldn't be a good friend, now would I?" Andrew said winking.

"That's true. You wouldn't be a good friend for letting a damsel in distress like me try and walk on my own." Cody said smirking and wrapping his arms around Andrew's neck.

"Alright, You are right there princess," Andrew said smiling and walking down the stairs and into the large living room. He walked to the long black couch and sitting down with a firm hold on Cody.

"Andy . . . you don't have to hold me anymore. . ." Cody whispered quietly as his mother and father walked in.

"I know but I feel like I ought to," Andrew said smiling and kissing Cody's forehead making him blush more and bury his face in Andrew's shirt. Andrew smiled and chuckled a little.

"It's not funny," Cody mumbled into Andrew's shirt. Andrew smirked and patted Cody's hair lightly.

"It kind of is, Cody," Andrew said. He stroked Cody's hair and smiled up at Cody's father and mother. 'I wonder if they're mad?' he thought.

_We're not mad._ Andrew heard inside his head.

"What the heck?" he said aloud. "Was that-?" he said stopping short and pointing to them.

"Yeah. That was them," Cody said.

"What do you mean? Did you hear them too?" Andrew asked looking from Cody to his parents back to Cody.

"Yeah they can do that. Mom can't do it as well as Dad but she can too," Cody explained.


End file.
